Friday Night
by JaneyDoe211
Summary: Just something I thought of randomly.  Assume their relationship has moved on to a more flirtatious stage.


First attempt.

All characters property of ABC productions. I own nothing. Thanks!

Kate Beckett opened her door to find Rick standing there, pizza in-hand. "Hey," he said softly, his blue eyes subtly glancing over her in appreciation. She had noticed him doing that a lot recently, and it took her breath away every time. He made her feel sexy, and she couldn't deny that she had started trying just a little harder to make him look. She was getting dangerously close to crossing the line she had so firmly drawn the day he showed up at the precinct. "Hey yourself," she replied. "Come on in; what do you want to drink?" Rick set the pizza on the counter and took off his coat. As he turned to hang it up, she noticed how amazing he looked. Dark, faded jeans and a black, cotton long-sleeved shirt that hugged his broad shoulders and strong arms perfectly. Face it, she thought, he's just plain sexy, and he doesn't even have to try.

Kate mentally shook herself as Rick turned back towards the kitchen. "Beer would be great, thanks," he said. They sat down in front of the TV, eating, talking, and laughing, as per their normal Friday night ritual, but tonight was different. His smiles, his intense gazes, they all seemed different. He was sitting closer to her than usual and she could smell his cologne. It was subtle, but it made her want him, and the thought scared her to death. She caught him looking at her, again, and finally couldn't stand it anymore. "Castle, you're staring," she said, hoping she didn't sound as breathless as she felt. The look in his eyes told her she wasn't fooling anyone. "You're beautiful," he said, his voice low and sexy. It made her dizzy. Kate didn't know what to say. She considered sarcasm, her usual escape to his shameless flirtation, but she had no words. He was hypnotizing her with his eyes and she was powerless to do anything but return his intense stare. Rick brought his thumb and index finger to her chin, lifting her face closer to his. Time stood still as she felt his breath on her lips, and then it happened. He kissed her, softly, slowly. He took his time building the passion, and she surrendered. He continued his soft kisses, occasionally pulling back to just lightly brush his lips against hers. Kate's mind was blank. His lips were incredible, and with each slow, sensual kiss she felt herself being drawn closer to him. She slowly ran her hands up his strong chest and whimpered softly as he lightly brushed his tongue against hers. Kate felt a sexy grin on Rick's lips as he leaned back against the sofa, taking her with him. He slid one hand into her hair and the other found her slender waist, his thumb sliding into her jeans, lightly caressing her hip. She felt heat spread through her entire body at the boldness of his move, as his hand continued to tease her. Kate was grateful for the couch, because she knew there's no way her knees would hold her. She had never been kissed like this, ever. Most men seemed to just go for it and devour her, but Rick was amazing. God, was he good with his mouth.

He started to pull back and Kate whimpered at the loss of contact, and he laughed softly. "Patience," he murmured against her lips. He brushed his tongue lightly against her lips and she parted them eagerly, expecting him to again, kiss her senseless. But he didn't. He just brushed his tongue against hers, breathing softly into her mouth. He stayed there, his tongue sensually exploring hers, their lips just barely touching. She sighed softly, and surrendered. She was completely his. She was used to being in control, but she found that here, and now, she wanted nothing more than to be swept away by him. She murmured his name softly, "Rick." "What, baby?" he replied, his voice husky. "I want you," she said. All of a sudden, his hands were on her hips pushing her backwards. He followed on top of her, his hard body pushed her into the couch. He kissed her deeply, and passionately, his hand sliding up and down her side, slowly. His thumb grazed the side of her breast through her soft cotton shirt, and she moaned in anticipation, as his hand followed a path down her waist, over her ass, and behind her knee. They lost themselves in each other. The motions of his hands slid her shirt up her flat stomach. He unbuttoned her jeans, sliding his hand inside to caress her hip, driving her crazy once again. Her hands were on a mission of their own. She had slid his shirt up his back and was enjoying the feel of his muscles flexing underneath her fingers. He sat up briefly, pulling his off shirt from behind his head, throwing it on the floor. She smiled up at him. He was gorgeous. He leaned down again, kissing her slowly, as he had in the beginning, his hands wandering her curves. He slid her shirt up over her head and tossed it somewhere near his on the floor.

They were so lost in each other they almost didn't hear Rick's cell phone ringing loudly from his coat pocket. They slowed their motions, breathing heavily. Rick smiled down at her. "I should get that. It was probably Alexis." Kate nodded as he sat up, bringing her with him. He handed her shirt to her before getting up, and she slipped it over her head, smiling at the gesture. Despite what his previous actions would suggest, he really was a gentleman. Rick checked his voicemail and sighed. It was Alexis, wondering when he'd be home.

He picked up his shirt, and pulled it over his head. He looked at her watching him, and smiled. She had walked to him, and slipped her fingers in the belt loop of his jeans. He reached his strong arms around her waist and leaned in for another lingering kiss. "I should go. But we need to finish this…soon. You're amazing," he said, flashing her a lazy, sexy smile. "You're pretty incredible yourself," she replied as she reached up to brush her lips against his for a good-bye kiss. "Mmm," Rick murmured as he deepened the kiss. He pulled her hips in to meet his, and she subconsciously arched her back as he backed her against the door. He couldn't get enough of her, and she just smiled against his lips, sighing as he had made her breathless, yet again. "You better go." "I know," he replied. He pulled himself away and opened the door, stepping into the hallway of her building. "Until tomorrow, detective," he said. She just smiled back. Rick couldn't help himself. He slid his hand into her hair and gave her one last sensual kiss before backing up and turning down the hallway. If he didn't leave now, he never would, and he didn't want to explain to his teenage daughter why he didn't make it home.

Kate watched him get into his car and pull out of her parking lot. She smiled to herself. Whatever this was, it was going to be amazing.


End file.
